Mortal Enemies
by AgentGabrielle
Summary: Rodrick Heffley lives his own way. He's an annoying, arrogant, and stubborn bully. April Preston just moved in town. She's friendly but treats the people around based on how they treat her. These two people are mortal enemies... But some things change right? (RodrickxOC)
1. Chapter 1: New Day

_A/N: Hello! This is my very first fanfic. I read a lot of Diary of a Wimpy Kid fanfics before so I got inspired to write my own. Btw, the events in this story are based from the Rodrick Rules Movie, Dog Days Movie, and some scenes from the books. Please don't get confused with the flow of events because I intentionally mixed up the scenes from the books, Rodrick Rules, and Dog Days movie. That's all! I hope you guys like it! _

* * *

CHAPTER 1

"April, wake up. We're almost there."

I yawned and stretched my arms when I heard what my mom said from the front passenger seat of the car. We've been on the road for hours. I lost track of time once we drove out of our old neighborhood which is on the other side of the country.

Yes. We had to leave our home. Dad got this job opportunity thing, which meant we had to move to another place so it would be convenient for him, and for all of us.

It's really hard moving to a new house. I mean, we had to leave the place I always called "home". I had to leave my three best friends – Gail, Andrea, and Joy… It's just… gonna take time for me to adjust…

I leaned on the window sill on the left side of the car. Many children were playing at their front yard. It's mid-summer. No school. Free day. Well, good for them.

We passed by a house where I saw two kids who seem to be in middle school, the other one is a bit chubby while the other one isn't. they were being chased by this older teenager holding a water gun. He had messy black hair and a sort of tan skin. He was wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans. He seems to be having fun with what he's doing while the other two had frightened faces.

"There it is," dad said after we passed by two more houses. He was pointing at the one across the street, so I had to move to the right side of the car to see it. On the front yard is a "Sold!" sign. From outside, the house looks a bit smaller than our old one.

Dad parked the car in front of the garage driveway, since we had to get our stuff and the garage door wasn't opened yet.

My mom pulled out a key from her purse and went out of the car to open the door.

"Boxes are at the back, April," my dad said before heading out to open the trunk of the car.

I stepped out of the car to get my boxes. There was a very warm breeze since it's summer.

I walked to our new house, carrying a box with my name on it. I gotta say, the place is pretty big inside. I immediately went upstairs to choose my room.

There are actually 4 rooms in this house. There's one downstairs, three up here. I went to my room and placed the box on the floor. I went back to the car to get my other stuff, four more boxes and one big suitcase.

Once I settled all my luggage in my room, I slumped to my bed. I was too exhausted and lazy to unpack. I sighed and closed my eyes.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Apriiiiiiil!"

"Mom?!" I jumped out of my bed as I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Get dressed! We'll be going out for dinner."

Dinner? You mean I slept through the rest of the afternoon?

"Okay mom!"

I took out a black and white printed shirt and skinny jeans from my suitcase. Once I got changed, I wore my black converse shoes and my white belt. I tied my dark brown hair into an untidy bun. I wore a bracelet, stud earrings, and a long necklace. I went downstairs since my parents were waiting for me.

"You ready, April? Have you finished unpacking your things?" my mom asked when she saw me going down the stairs.

"Uh, mom, I fell asleep the entire afternoon. But I'll fix them later when we get back."

"Okay, sure. Our new neighbors from the house across the street invited us to have dinner with them."

"You got new friends already mom?"

"They were the ones who approached us when we were carrying the boxes. They're really friendly. I didn't call you anymore 'cause I thought you were busy unpacking."

"Woah, okay then."

"Ready? Let's go," my dad said as he went out from the kitchen and headed to the door.

The three of us crossed the street and I noticed that we were heading to the house where I saw the teenager bully chasing the middle schoolers.

My mom rang the doorbell. A lady who looks the same age as my mom opened the door.

"Oh hi! Come on in," the lady opened the door wider so we could enter their house. "Boys!"

She lead us to the dining room where a man, whom I guess is her husband, is standing with three more boys. The teenager bully, the middle schooler, and a toddler.

"Boys, meet the Prestons. Prestons, meet the Heffleys."

"Hi there!" my mom responded enthusiastically after Mrs. Heffley said their family name. "I'm Julie. This is my husband, Joe, and my daughter, April."

I gave a tiny smile after my mom introduced me.

"Well, I'm Susan, as you already know… This is my husband, Frank, and my sons, Manny," she carried the toddler to her arms, "Greg," she pointed to the middle schooler, who tried to give a smile, "and Rodrick," she pointed to the teenager who had an arrogant look and who obviously can't wait for this meet-up to be over. I was examining his appearance ('cause it looked like he was wearing… eyeliner?) when he suddenly looked directly at my eyes. Then I immediately looked away.

This is gonna be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Twas a Long Night

CHAPTER 2

I was right. Last night was a long night.

Dinner with the Heffleys went well but it was so boring. Only the adults were chatting and having fun. While Mrs. Heffley was eating, she was giving my mom a virtual tour of the city, drawing maps on air. My dad was talking to Mr. Heffley about his job opportunity. It seems like they'll be work buddies very soon. I don't know how, but their conversation led to civil wars and stuff like that.

I was silently eating my food. I didn't really talk that much because there's really nothing to talk about. Manny, the toddler, was just chewing, spitting, and playing with his food while his brother, Greg, was looking at him with disgust. Rodrick ate a lot like he hadn't eaten for months, but when we all finished (and our parents were still chatting), I noticed that he was trying to avoid falling asleep 'cause his eyes were already dozing off. I covered my mouth with my hand and let out a silent laugh.

After a few minutes of awkward silence among the "young people", Greg decided to start a conversation.

"So… April, where do you live?" he asked me.

"Two houses away from yours," I tried to answer as friendly as I can.

"Cool. Um, well, do you like video games?"

"Not really."

"Oh, okay…" he replied, looking down at his empty plate.

"But I do play them sometimes… when I'm in the mood to."

His face lit up at my words. "Great! Could I invite you over sometime so we could play?"

"Sure. Why not?" I answered and smiled.

He smiled back. Beside him, I saw Rodrick rolling his eyes and smirking at the flow of our conversation. He pushed back his chair, took his plate, and walked off to the kitchen.

How rude.

"Rodrick, where are you going?" Mrs. Heffley seemed to be annoyed at the sudden actions of her eldest son.

Rodrick came out of the kitchen with his hands behind him. He gave a fake smile and tried to act polite. "Will you excuse me? I have to go to my room and fix something."

"Sure Rodrick. Be back as soon as you've finished," his mom replied with a smile.

I couldn't believe the adults bought it. Wasn't it obvious that he was faking and being sarcastic?

"Thank you, mother," with that, he bowed, nodded to my parents, and walked towards the stairs.

"Wow, your son is very polite!" my mom said to Mrs. Heffley with a delighted grin on her face.

Seriously, what's the definition of respectful and polite these days?

We went back home at around 10pm. As I've expected, Rodrick never went back downstairs.

I didn't finish unpacking last night. So I continued it today. It's past 11am and my dad already went to work.

"April! Come down here for a while please," my mom called from downstairs.

I ran downstairs and saw my mom dressed, with her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm going out today, April. I'm just gonna roam around the town and maybe find a job or something. There's food on the table, okay?"

"Sure mom. Take care!"

With that, she gave a motherly kiss, waved goodbye, and walked out the door.

Speaking of lunch… I _am_ getting kinda hungry. So I went to the dining table to see the food mom was talking about. I got a drink from our fridge, and then started to eat.

After eating, I washed the plates, then went back to my room.

As I continued unpacking, I couldn't help but reminisce the moments back at our old home and when I was hanging out with my best friends… I terribly miss them.

It was about 4pm when I finally finished. I was bored so I went downstairs to the living room to watch TV.

I switched the channels til I found a movie, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. My favorite! I was on time because it just started. So I just watched this for the rest of the afternoon.

The movie was almost over when the door opened and I saw my mom coming in.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I went to her and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I got a part-time job at one of the offices nearby!"

"Wow. That's great! Congrats mom!"

"Yeah. And guess what I got for you."

"What is it?"

"I got you a summer job at the country club!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah! We need to earn money and you've got to find more friends."

"But Mom-"

"It's okay, sweetheart. You'll start on the 5th, and you'll have so much fun, I swear."

"Fine," I sighed and went to my room. Could this week get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3: Milkshake

_A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the views, follows, faves, and reviews (here and on twitter)! Anyway, here's the third chapter.. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Today's the 4th of July. Our other neighbors, the Warrens, who live beside the Heffleys, threw a big party for the entire street. Of course my parents forced me to go with them. I guess they wanted to meet some other neighbors or something.

I wasn't choosy with clothes so I just wore a presentable white, knee-length dress. I put on my sandals and wore some accessories. I just combed my hair because I didn't feel like tying it up.

I went downstairs where my mom and dad were waiting. We went outside and started walking to the Warrens' place.

When we entered their backyard, there were so much people. There was also a big rectangle cake designed with the flag of America.

"Go on meet some new friends. We'll be meeting some neighbors too," my mom told me. After that, she went off with dad to talk to some neighbors.

Just as they left, a kind lady, who I guess is Mrs. Warren, offered me a milkshake, so I just took one. I looked around and saw Mr. Heffley talking to this bigger guy, who was working on some grilled burgers. I don't really care what they're talking about so I looked away and saw someone familiar.

Rodrick was talking about something suspicious to his brother. Then I saw him stuffing a slice of cake in his mouth using his hands. That was very gross.

I just leaned on a nearby table while people went chatting around here and there. I was trying to finish my milkshake when someone spoke to me.

"What's up, Prescott?"

I looked up. I wasn't sure if Rodrick was talking to me or to someone else. "You're talking to me?" I asked.

"You're the only one in front of me, right?"

"Haha, okay. First of all, my last name's _Preston_. Not Prescott. You can call me April. And yeah, hello."

"Naahh. I prefer to call you Prescott-"

"It's PRESTON, were you listening?"

"Whatever, Prescott. Anyway, how old are ya?" he said as he grabbed my milkshake and finished it all up for himself. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer to his question, while I just glared at him.

"Why the heck did you grab my milkshake?! I was about to finish that!"

"I was thirsty. And you should thank me because I finished it for you," he said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Did you realize you could just get a milkshake there?!" I pointed to the table nearby where a tray of milkshakes was placed.

He looked at the table and said, "Too lazy to do so. But thanks for the milkshake." He winked and gave a devilish smile.

"You're not welcome, Heffley," I gave a death stare and walked away.

'Ugh. Stupid, annoying Heffley…Called me Prescott, stole my milkshake…' I was muttering these stuff in my mind when I suddenly bumped into someone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay! Hi! My name's Claire," the girl smiled and reached out her hand.

"April," smiled and we shook hands. It was nice to meet someone friendly and normal. Unlike the other one I've just spoken to.

"How come I haven't seen you here before?" she asked, her smile still evident on her face.

"We just moved in a few days ago."

"Oh really? Welcome tome Plainview! How are you adjusting so far?" we started walking while keeping up the conversation.

"I'm okay. Still missing my old home, though."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to cope up in no time. Hey, let's hang out sometime. Maybe go to the mall or something?"

"Yeah sure! It would be lovely for someone to show me around. But I'm only available on weekends because my mom got me a summer job at the country club.."

"At the country club? Wow this is a coincidence! My friends and I have a summer job there too!"

"Really? That's great! I'm going to start tomorrow."

"That'd be cool! I'll introduce you to my friends."

"Thanks," I smiled. She's really friendly.

"Claire~!" a lady called out. She must be Claire's mom.

"Gotta go, April. See ya tomorrow!" Claire waved goodbye.

"Bye!" I waved back then went to find my parents.

At least I found a kind friend today…


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by Mistake

_A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I wasn't able to update soon enough. Anyway, thanks a lot for the reviews, follows, and faves! Keep them going :)) BTW, I do not own any of the Diary of a Wimpy Kid books and movies. I also don't own Harry Potter (yeah, Harry Potter was mentioned here again)... More Rodrick&April moments in the coming chapters so stay tuned! :D Here goes Chapter 4! Hope ya like it :) _

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I plugged in my earphones as I walked out the door on my way to our car. My mom was patiently waiting on the driver's seat. She was going to drive me to the country club before she goes to work.

I sat on the front seat, closed the door, and adjusted my seatbelt.

"You ready, dear?" mom asked while starting the car.

"Yeah," I answered blankly. I hate waking up early in the morning especially during summer.

I looked out the window while my mom was driving. I tried to familiarize myself with the places we passed by.

We finally arrived at the Plainview Country Club at around 9 AM. My mom parked her car, and went in with me to the reception table.

"Good Morning Ma'am, how could I help you?" the kind lady seated behind the table welcomed us with a smile.

My mom put her arm around me and smiled at the lady, "Hi. This is April, my daughter. I signed her up for the summer job two days ago."

"Oh very well." She turned to me and started to point directions with her right hand, "April, you go straight this hall, then turn right and enter the main office."

"Thank you," my mom replied for me then faced me, "April, I want you to have fun here and find new friends okay? I'll pick you up at 5pm." She turned to the lady one last time, "Is that right? They finish at 5pm?"

"Yes Ma'am," she answered immediately.

My mom gave me a hug before waving goodbye and going back to the car. She had to go to work too.

I looked at the lady, whose grin has not yet disappeared from her face. I gave a small smile before heading to the hall she was referring to a while ago.

I knocked and entered the office.

I approached another woman behind the table, "Um, hi. I'm April and I'm here for the summer job."

The lady looked up and grinned at me. "Have a seat first, April." Then she looked through a stack of folders on the shelf.

I sat down and waited. A minute later, she called me again and told me to sign the paper she just took out from the stack of folders. I did as I was told while she docked under her desk. I guess she was looking for something.

"There," she said right after I finished signing, "here's your uniform. You can change in the locker room down the hall. When you're done go outside by the pool. You are assigned to the snackbar so head there and find your fellow workmates," she ended with a smile, handing me my uniform. She also gave me a key with a number on it. I guess it was for the locker.

"Um, well… Thank you," I smiled back and walked outside.

I went to the locker room and looked for locker 394. When I found it, I used the key to unlock it. The locker assigned to me was empty except for dust and a few cobwebs. I scanned the room and saw a rag. I took it and wiped off the dust and cobwebs in my locker. I don't want my clothes to be dusty, do I?

I left it open and went to the washroom in one corner of the room. I changed my clothes there. The uniform was a white blouse with a small text "Plainview Country Club" embroidered on it. The bottom was just a pair of khaki shorts.

When I finished, I went out, neatly folded my clothes and placed them in the locker. I also placed my bag inside but I took my phone and tucked it in my pocket before closing the locker door shut. I placed the lock back and kept the key in my other pocket.

I went outside to find the snackbar. As I opened the door, the summer breeze swept across my face. A few people were swimming at the big pool, while others were trying to get a tan.

"April! Hi April!"

I looked around to find where the familiar and enthusiastic voice was coming from. A few away from my left was a girl waving at me behind the snackbar counter.

"Hey Claire," I walked over to her. My mood lightened up a bit, seeing a friend here with me.

There was a lady beside Claire who was a bit taller than her. She had her red hair tied up in a ponytail. Claire introduced her to me, "This is Ms. Rachel Chase, she handles the people who take summer jobs."

"You can call me Rachel. I believe you are assigned to the snackbar as well," the lady said.

I nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"Well, let me give you a very short orientation," then she started pointing to places with her hands, "As you can see, over there is the pool. In that building is the main office and some rooms. You'll work here outside, anyway, unless you get a new assignment."

I just nodded.

"What's your name again?"

"April."

"Well then, get started," then she turned to Claire, "Claire, guide her on her first day please."

As soon as Ms. Rachel said that, Claire lit up with the biggest grin on her face, " Yes Ms. Rachel!"

With that, Ms. Rachel gave me one last glance and walked away towards the main building.

I turned back to Claire who still had that big smile. She's very hyper.

"April! Come here!" she motioned for me to get inside the snackbar. "Here's where you cook the hot dogs, there's where you get the ice cream, and here's…" Yeah, she was so excited she kept on talking nonstop and showing these stuff. So I just stood there, listening and nodding.

Once she had finished, we just sat there and waited for people to order. After a few minutes, three more girls wearing the uniform same as ours were walking towards the snackbar, waving at Claire.

"Oh they're my friends. I'm gonna introduce you," she whispered to me before waving back and calling her friends. "Hiiii! Over here!"

Once they came over, Claire grabbed my arm and introduced me to them, "Girls, this is April. April, this is Olivia," she was referring to the girl with light brown hair just like hers. "Here's Mae," she was now pointing to the girl with black hair and tanned complexion. "And this is Anne," the last girl with dirty blonde hair.

"Nice to meet you April," the girl named Mae told me.

"Nice to meet you girls too," I smiled black at them.

"You're new here?" asked the girl named Anne.

"Yep. We moved a few days ago."

"Olivia answered this time, "That's great! Hey I'll catch ya girls later. I was assigned to the towels and stuff like that." She turned and ran to the other side of the pool.

"Me too! Wait for me, Olivia! See ya later April and Claire," Anne ran after Olivia.

Mae smiled at us, "I gotta head back to the golf course. More kids to teach! See ya!" She walked off, heading to the tennis courts and golf course.

I turned to Claire, whose smile had not yet faded. Sometimes I wonder if her jaw gets tired or what.

"They're really friendly. Thanks for introducing me to them," I told her.

"No prob April!" she sat down and began reading a book.

I sat down as well. I looked around, observing the people and the things they were doing. This employee came over to the snackbar and told me someone ordered a Strawberry Smoothie.

"Oh I'll get that," Claire said as she put down her book."

"No. I'll do it. I gotta learn how to use these stuff." I stood up and started making a smoothie.

"Okay!" Claire smiled and went back to reading.

I surprisingly finished making one. Not bad for my first smoothie. "Here you go." I placed the smoothie on the counter next to the employee.

"Thanks," he said as he took the smoothie, placed it on his round tray, and walked off.

We got a few more orders of hot dogs and ice creams and smoothies 'til lunch.

It was past 12nn and we were having free hot dog sandwiches for our lunch. I noticed two familiar kids at the pool. One chubby kid who was swimming around with his eyes closed, yelling "Marco!" and one other kid who was yelling "Polo!" while getting off the pool.

Yes. It was Greg and his friend playing Marco Polo. Soon, Greg left his friend in the pool as he ran off somewhere.

I finished up my hot dog sandwich. Claire was still eating hers while reading her book. I sat down and took a look at the cover of the book Claire was reading.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!" I think I might've been too excited while saying that.

"Huh, what?" Claire looked startled.

I pointed to her book, "Your book! I love the Harry Potter series!"

Oh. Yeah! I haven't finished it though but it's awesome!" she sat up then we started talking about the first two books while she finished her hot dog sandwich.

I tried not to give spoilers because she hasn't finished the third book yet.

"Yeah and then there was this basilisk in the chamber then…" she kept on talking while I caught a glimpse of the people entering the pool area.

"Oh no," I muttered.

Claire stopped telling her story, "What is it?"

She looked at the direction I was looking. A teenager with black messy hair and tan skin wearing an unbuttoned purple woven shirt and a pair of walking shorts was entering the pool area from the exit which Greg passed a while ago.

Claire looked at me and whispered, "Oh that's-"

"Rodrick Heffley."

"Woah, wait… How do you know that?"

"We had dinner at their house the evening we moved here. Yesterday he stole my milk shake. I hate him."

"He likes to annoy people. Wait til you meet his lame bandmates. It's much worse when they join forces to make fun of people."

"That dork has a band?"

"Yeah, he calls it Löded Diper."

"What a disgusting name. Besides, I have no plan to associate with those lamos in the near future."

Claire nodded as we kept observing them. Greg's friend finally opened his eyes. He looked kinda surprised seeing Rodrick in the country club. Anyway, I went over to the hot dogs and checked if they were being cooked well.

Later on, I was browsing Claire's book while she was making another smoothie. I saw Rodrick staring at this blonde girl on the lifeguard stand.

I put the book down and asked Claire, "Hey Claire, just curious… Who's that girl?"

She just finished the smoothie and placed it on the counter just in time for the employee guy to deliver it to a customer.

She leaned on the counter next to me, "Oh her? The lifeguard? That's Heather Hills. Most popular girl in school. Looks like she took a summer job here too."

"More like she was forced to," I smiled as I saw the annoyed look on her face.

A second later, I saw Rodrick stand up from his poolside chair after he removed his bathrobe. He was strutting like a weirdo by the pool before he slowly got in.

"Um, what's he doing?" I asked Claire.

"I don't know… But did I mention he has a huge crush on Heather Hills?"

I chuckled, "He does? Hahaha! He doesn't stand a chance!"

"I know right! I mean just look at him!" Claire started laughing too.

We stopped laughing and watched Rodrick who was trying to get Heather's attention.

He was swimming, shouting "Help!", while waving at Heather. However, she couldn't hear him because she was busy arguing with a little girl. Rodrick kept pretending that he was drowning. Then this old fat guy who was reading a newspaper heard Rodrick 'screaming for help'. He stood up and suddenly dived into the water. He reached for Rodrick who didn't seem to notice him immediately.

"AAAAHH! No! Wait! Who are you?!" We heard Rodrick screaming while he was being 'saved' by the old dude.

The man brought him to the poolside. Rodrick was coughing until…

I was so shocked and disgusted and had all my other feelings mixed up that I heard myself saying, "Oh-"

"-my-" I guess Claire was feeling the same way because she continued the statement for me.

"gosh," we said together, jaws dropped.

I couldn't exactly see the look on Rodrick's face from our view 'cause it was a bit far, but I could hear him whimpering like a puny baby. A few yards away from him were Greg and his friend. Greg was wincing while his friend was covering his eyes with his hands.

The old guy had just done the mouth to mouth resuscitation procedure to Rodrick. It was probably one of the most horrific, disgusting, yet incredibly hilarious things I've ever seen.

I turned to Claire, who looked at me too. Then we burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5: Order Overload

_A/N: Hey there! So sorry for the very late update. Anyway, i'm posting Chapter 6 right after I re-type it... so stay tuned! :)) and again I thank all of you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Well. Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 5

It was a very sunny Monday morning. I put my shades on as soon as I stepped out of my mom's car. I entered the country club and the kind girl at the front desk welcomed me with a smile. I smiled back and walked to the main office to get my 4 remaining uniforms. Today I was wearing the one I got last Friday after I had it washed in the laundry.

"Good Morning Ma'am," I greeted as I entered the office. A different lady was sitting behind the desk. She was more serious compared to the other one I've met last Friday. It was creepy that she resembled my 5th grade Math teacher. I removed my shades and asked for what I needed. It took a moment before she gave it to me.

I went to my locker and deposited my stuff there. I took only my phone.

I headed to my assigned post which is the snackbar. Claire was not yet there so I guess I've arrived a bit early… The snackbar wasn't actually opened yet so I just sat there, turned on my phone, and played Temple Run 2.

I almost reached my high score when a girl's voice startled me.

"Hello there."

I looked up, putting down my phone in surprise, expecting to see Claire or any of her other friends. But no – facing me were two girls. One of them had long, straight brown hair. The other wore shades and had blonde wavy hair.

Heather Hills.

I tucked my phone in my pocket, "Um, hi."

"Two smoothies," she ordered while texting. Her aura was like that of a typical popular mean girl.

"Right away Ma'am," I stood and walked to the smoothie machine. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate and Strawberry."

It took me a minute or two to finish making both smoothies. I placed them on the counter, "One chocolate and one strawberry smoothie."

Her friend took the chocolate smoothie while she took the strawberry. She removed her shades and narrowed her eyes on me, "I haven't seen you around before? You new here?"

"Yes. We moved last week."

"Mhm. Which high school are you going to?"

"I don't know. Plainview High, I guess?"

"Incoming Junior?"

"Yeah."

"Great." She turned to her friend and said, "Madison, give her two."

Madison opened her bag, pulled out two envelopes, and placed them on the counter. I was about to take them when Heather grabbed one and raised it for me to see.

"_This_ is an invitation to my Sweet Sixteen party." Her tone was sort of threatening, like I'll be dead if I don't attend. She placed it back on the counter. "Give the other one to your friend," then she flashed a mean girl smile before putting back her shades, and walking away with Madison.

"Oh. By the way," she went back to the counter, "my name is Heather Hills." With that, she marched off like a diva.

"What was that all about?"

I turned to my right where Claire was entering the snackbar.

"This," I handed one envelope to her and she started opening it.

"An invitation to Heather's Sweet Sixteen?! No way."

I read mine too and nodded, "Way."

"Are you girls going?"

I turned and saw Anne leaning on the counter holding an envelope in her hand. Olivia and Mae were walking behind her, flashing the invitations they've also received.

Claire turned all hyper again. "Only if you all are!"

Mae leaned in closer to the counter, "I dunno girls. I mean, we all know Heather. She's keeping up her popular image."

"I suggest… we all go as a group. Let's bond that night. All five of us." Olivia eyed each of us, a smile forming on her face, "Deal?"

"Deal!" Claire raised her hand.

"I'm in," said Anne.

"Hmm, okay. Let's keep it positive that night," Mae agreed.

I was just silently nodding at all of them. Next thing I knew they were all looking at me.

"Oh, uh, alright. I'll go with ya," I smiled.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Claire clapped her hands.

"Okay. Next thing to worry about," Olivia said. "The invitation said our attire should be _'semi-formal'_. Which means… We need _dresses_."

"Girls, we've got some shopping to do," Anne gave a big smile.

"Where? When? Let's shop together!" the excited Claire said.

"Mall. Saturday at 11. Let's meet at the main entrance," Anne said quickly. Looks like she's an expert in shopping.

"The date's set then. Now I've got to go back to my post before guests come," Olivia then faced Anne and motioned for her to come with her.

"Bye!" they both said, walking off together.

"See ya!" Mae waved at us and headed to the golf course.

There were more orders today compared to the last time I'd been here. Claire and I barely had time to chat about stuff. Why? Because only one employee guy delivering food was present so we had to prepare the food then bring it to the guests ourselves.

"Two smoothies, 3 hot dog sandwiches, french fries, and nachos," an employee guy said, handing us a piece of paper where the order was written.

"Oh gosh. People eat a lot," I muttered, reading what's written on the paper.

"Ya think?" Claire laughed as she started with the hot dog sandwiches.

I can't help but laugh as well while I started making the smoothies.

After around three minutes, the employee guy came back and took the order we prepared.

Moments later, the employee guy came back with two more pieces of paper, "Boss is calling me. You girls will bring this to the customers. There's a number written there." Then he hurriedly ran to the office.

Claire took the order sheets from the counter. "Number 43: Two extra thick vanilla shakes and 3 tuna sandwiches. Number 28: Two hotdog sandwiches and nachos," she sighed.

I took the paper numbered 43. "My second day and loads of work already. Not that I'm complaining."

"Oh I've been here last summer. And this day has the most orders so far," she nodded her head in agreement.

I started making the sandwiches while Claire rushed to help me. "No, I'll handle 43. You handle 28," I smiled.

"Sure!" Claire started to put nachos on a container.

Once I finished making the sandwiches, I placed them in the oven to be heated. Then I started working on these two extra thick vanilla shakes.

Claire just finished preparing the nachos and hotdog sandwiches. She grabbed a tray, placed the food there, and went off to deliver the order to the customer.

I settled the two glasses of vanilla shake on the round tray. I ran to the oven to get the sandwiches. Good thing they didn't burn up. I added finishing touches before placing them on the tray as well.

I walked out of the snackbar and started looking for number 43. I got the order sheet on one hand and the tray on the other. I'm no good in balancing a tray with one hand… especially a tray with so much food placed on it.

I reached the area near the pool. "Number 43… Where are you?" I muttered to myself. I kept walking, looking for the number and looking back on the paper.

I was rechecking the number on the paper when I bumped into someone and a glass of vanilla shake and two plates of tuna sandwiches spilled over.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-" I saw a hand holding the number 43 while I tried to wipe off the shake all over the person's chest.

"Will you watch where you're going?!"

I looked up. A shirtless guy with messy black hair was towering over me, his hazel brown eyes full of anger.


	6. Chapter 6: Three-in-One Torture

_A/N__: Here's Chapter 6! And btw, feel free to give comments and suggestions for the story. R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

CHAPTER 6

"You are so careless! You messed up… Wait… Prescott? Is that you? What the heck? You work here?!" Rodrick was still angry but he laughed sarcastically.

I suddenly didn't feel sorry anymore for spilling vanilla shake and tuna sandwich all over him. "Yeah. And so?"

"Well, I was about to get my order from the snackbar because you didn't deliver it to me."

"I just did," I flashed the paper numbered 43. "You're welcome."

His eyes widened, "Oh so you _intentionally_ spilled all of these so you can get back at me for stealing your stupid milkshake? Wha- You messed up my hotness!"

"Excuse me?! Of course I did not mean to bump you! It wasn't my intention, dumbo. But since you're being such a jerk, I don't feel sorry for _'messing up your hotness'_," I did the quote unquote sign with my fingers while saying the 'messing up with your hotness' part.

He nodded and smirked, "Oh great. Thank you very much. Here's my token of appreciation." He took the other unspilled glass of vanilla shake and poured it all over me.

My mouth dropped open, "What the- Heffley you are going to pay for this!"

"He took the remaining tuna sandwich from the tray and stuffed it in his face. "You're welcome!" he said, stretching out his arms and slowly walking back to his poolside chair. He leaned back, put on his shades, looked back at me, and smiled evilly before finishing up his sandwich.

I stomped back to the snackbar to get my phone. I was dripping wet with _extra thick_ vanilla shake.

"April! Oh my! What happened?" Claire was concerned.

I tried to wipe off my angry expression for Claire. "I'll explain later!" I tucked my phone in my pocket and ran to the locker room.

Ugh! Getting shake all over is disgusting. I've already changed my top. I used the extra uniforms I had in my locker. I had no extra shorts though, so I had to keep up with the one I'm wearing. There was no shower room here so I just washed the shake off at the washroom sink. It was still sticky no matter how many times I tried to scrub it with soap. I also had a very hard time combing my hair which was all tangled and gluey. I guess I'm going to take a long, warm bath when I get home.

I went back to the snackbar where Claire was heating a sandwich.

"April! Glad you're back. I thought you went home already. You've been gone for almost an hour! What happened?" She asked, removing the sandwich from the oven before placing it on a plate.

I had my bag over my shoulder as I stepped in the snackbar, took the plate from Claire, and settled it on the tray. The employee guy took it a moment after.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you here, Claire. I had to fix myself because Rodrick poured _extra thick_ vanilla shake all over me," I explained, putting an emphasis on _'extra thick'_.

Claire shrieked, "What?! Why would he do that?"

She sat down as I told her what happened when I accidentally bumped Rodrick earlier and how had me soaked with vanilla shake for revenge.

She stood up from the chair she was sitting on. "That Rodrick is _so_ gonna pay for messing up with my friend!"

I stopped her before she even got out of the snackbar, "Woah, woah. Claire, calm down! I'll get back at him soon enough."

"Okay fine," she sighed and looked at her wristwatch. "Hey, it's almost five. Anne, Olivia, Mae, and I might get something to eat at the mall. Wanna join us?"

"Uh, I can't, Claire. My mom's going to pick me up." I glanced at the clock in the snackbar. It was exactly 5:00 pm.

"Oh okay the. Maybe next time?"

I stood up and held the strap of my bag, "Yep. Next time."

Claire went to her locker while I waited for her. I saw Anne, Olivia, and Mae heading to their lockers too. When they finished gathering their stuff, we all stopped by the office to surrender our locker keys. We weren't allowed to take them home.

"You sure you aren't going?" Olivia asked me as the five of us passed the reception desk near the main entrance.

"Sorry, I can't. My mom will be here any minute."

"Okay. We'll be going then. See ya tomorrow, April!" Olivia replied and all four of them waved back at me as they walked towards Anne's car.

I waved goodbye before checking my phone. 5:15 pm. Mom's always on time. Where is she?

I sent her a text message asking if she's on her way. A minute later, she replied:

Mom: _'Overtime. I'm still at the office. Sorry I can't fetch you today sweetie.'_

I should've gone with my friends. But I'm tired anyway so I should go home now. I texted back:

Me: _'Okay mom. I'll just get a cab or something. Take care. Love ya'_

And she replied:

Mom: _'Love you too. See you at home tonight.'_

I walked down the street. There are only a few vehicles in this area so I kept going. I had my earphones plugged while walking so I won't get bored. I don't like turning the music up to maximum volume because it's too loud and it might damage my hearing.

Later on, I heard loud 'rock' music. Even louder than the song I'm listening to. I looked to my right and I saw a big white van. Painted on it were the words _Löded Diper_ in color black.

I was still walking but the van kept following me. Then I saw Rodrick in the driver's seat. He was trying to say something but I couldn't hear it.

Still walking, I removed my earphones and yelled at him, "I can't hear you!" Then I tried not to look at him.

He turned down the volume while still following me, "I said 'Do you need a ride?'"

"No," I didn't even face him. I just kept walking, still angry at him for what he did today.

"Oh c'mon. I'm just trying to make up for the shake thing."

"And how am I supposed to trust you? No. Leave me alone," I tried to walk faster but it was no use.

"Are you sure? It's a very, _very_ long walk. There are no taxis here. It's pretty hot and it will take you at least an hour and a half if you'll walk," he smirked as he said those words.

I stopped (and the van stopped too). I thought twice about this. I don't wanna get near Rodrick anymore… But it _is_ hot and it _is_ a very long walk. Darn that.

"Fine," I accepted Rodrick's offer.

As I made my way to the passenger's seat on the other side, Rodrick turned to his right where Greg was seated. "Greg, move over," he commanded him.

Greg whimpered, "But…But…"

I opened the door and saw them talking to each other. "Have some respect for the lady," Rodrick said.

"Fine," Greg said as he moved over to the back of the van where there were no seats.

I climbed into my seat, closed the door, and adjusted my seatbelt.

"Are you ready for the ride of your life?" Rodrick flashed a devilish smile.

"Wait that doesn't sound-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence because the van zoomed into full speed and Rodrick turned up the music volume.

"Rodrick, slow down!" I yelled as he drived very very fast and as he made very very reckless turns.

Behind us, Greg was stumbling over and over, also pleading for Rodrick to slow down.

I didn't want to scream. This was worse than a rollercoaster ride. Twice we were about to hit a car, and thrice we were about to hit a post. I held tightly to the sides of my chair, closing and opening my eyes from time to time.

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the Heffley Residence. I couldn't wait to get off that van. Aside from the near-death experience, I couldn't handle the stink of the vehicle and the excessive loud music. It was basically a 3-in-1 torture.

I caught my breath as I tumbled over when I got off the passenger's seat. I had to regain my balance because the ride made me extremely dizzy. I looked at Greg who had a worse condition while Rodrick got off the van.

I started walking home when Rodrick ran after me, "Hey Prescott! Wait up!"

I kept walking, trying to ignore him.

"Aren't you gonna thank me for driving you home?" He sarcastically asked me.

I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer.

He smirked, "Well, you're welco-" I swung my bag which hit him hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" he stopped in his tracks, arms over his stomach as I continued walking home.

* * *

_A/N: So there.. Please leave a review! :) It would really help.. and yeah I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. :) Thanks for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Expressions

_A/N: Heyyoo! What's up? __So I'm going back to school soon. That's why I'm going to apologize in advance just in case I don't get to update this fanfic regularly. I hope you understand.. ^.^ || Oh and _I want to thank everyone for the reviews! :) || To Aprick, hey! thanks for coming up with that April/Rodrick name. I really didn't think of that haha :)) || To AnonFan, hi it's fine if you don't get an account for this. Don't worry about it! :)) || Okay, here's Chapter 7! I'm sorry this chapter's a bit blah. I hope you enjoy it though! :) 

* * *

CHAPTER 7

"So… what do you think?" Mae stepped out of the dressing room swinging around in her red cocktail dress.

"It looks great on you!" Olivia exclaimed.

Mae smiled. "How about you guys? Do you think I should take this?" she asked us.

I nodded in approval, Anne gave a big smile and a 'thumbs up', and Claire said, "Yes, yes. Definitely!"

"Okay! I'll take this," the excited Mae jumped back to the dressing room to get changed.

It's about 2 in the afternoon. We've been storming through shops all day and we haven't even gotten lunch yet. Now all my friends have already bought their dresses and shoes… and here I am slouched on the couch being fickle-minded.

"Okay. We've all got our dresses except for one girl over here," Anne stood up with her big shopping bags as she beamed at me.

I straightened up, "I am so sorry. I really can't decide which dress to pick."

"How about we wait for Mae and visit another shop and get you something amazing? Sounds good?" Olivia suggested.

"Sure. Of course! I would love to hear your opinions," I sighed, relieved that these girls were here to help me.

After Mae paid for her dress and her shoes, the girls literally pulled me to this shop called _Madame Selena's_.

We were welcomed by a saleslady, "Good Afternoon, Ladies. How may I help you?"

Olivia pushed me to the front of the group, "We _need_ to find her a dress…"

As if on cue, all my four friends said, "_now._"

"Sure thing," the saleslady led us to the racks where the dresses were. "You girls can start here."

Suddenly it felt like we were in a ten minute shopping spree. All my friends instantly became hyper. They were rushing around, pulling out dozens of dresses, showing them to me, letting me carry some while they looked for more, etcetera, etcetera.

After a few fast-paced moments, I found myself in the dressing room, trying out the first dress they picked for me. It was a light pink cocktail dress with green and blue beads all over it. I didn't like the style but I tried it on anyway.

The girls shook their heads almost as soon as I appeared in front of them.

I jumped back into the dressing room to try the second dress. It was sky blue with a big white ribbon on each puff sleeve.

I showed my friends and all I got was a bunch of "No's"

I tried on about thirteen more dresses and nothing seemed right.

"Well, that's the last one," I shrugged as I slowly walked back to the couches in my old shirt, cardigan, and jeans.

"Aww there's got to be something else in here," Mae turned her head from right to left, trying to look for a dress that would suit me.

"Okay maybe we can try the other shops," Olivia said.

"But we've been to all the dress shops. This is the last one," Anne told Olivia.

"Wait," Claire raised her hand. She was checking out some dresses which were far from the couches. "Why don't you try this?" she pulled out a stunning, short, gold dress from the rack and walked back to us. She stretched out her arm to give it to me.

"Sure," I gave a tiny smile and walked back to the changing room.

I put on the cocktail dress which reached up to my knees. It was actually strapless and almost backless if not for that crisscross strings thingy.

I showed myself to the girls… And I finally got amazed gasps and smiles.

"Perfect!" Claire shrieked and did her successful jump-clap dance.

"Beautiful," Olivia displayed her big grin.

Mae said, "Oh my gosh! Finally! One more thing missing…"

"The shoes," Anne handed me a pair of golden shoes with its thick heels at least 2 inches high.

I sat on the couch and tried them on. "Just the right size," I stood up and walked around to test the shoes.

"Alright, I guess I'll take this," I smiled and went back to the dressing room to change.

"Now that we're done shopping, could we please eat already? I'm starving," said Olivia who was rubbing her belly while I paid for my shoes and dress.

"Let's go to the food court, okay?" Anne replied.

We headed to the food court of the mall. There were lots of stalls there. I really felt like having burger and fries so I ordered that. Claire, Anne, Mae, and Olivia ordered their own preference.

Once I got my food, I looked for a table for the five of us. Luckily, I found a vacant one a few meters away.

I sat down and started eating. Soon, Claire came and sat down beside me. Anne, Mae, and Olivia sat together on the other side of the table.

"So we go home after this?" Claire asked while chewing her sushi.

"I guess so," Mae answered.

While eating, we talked about Heather's sweet sixteen which was in two weeks.

"Let's meet at my house. I'll use my car," Anne suggested.

"That would be convenient," said Mae.

We all agreed on the time. Then we had a chat about other stuff… Well, they did most of the talking.

This day was going well until the last person I wanted to see decided to show up.

"So.. What do we have here?" Rodrick smirked and took two pieces of fries as he sat on the vacant seat beside me. Behind him was his gang of dorks.

I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when Claire spoke for me, "Get lost, Heffley."

He ignored her and talked to me, "Why so hungry, Prescott?" he laughed at his own joke, his friends laughing too.

"Why such a pig, Heffley?" I answered sarcastically.

"Oooooh," Rodrick's friends laughed out loud.

"Hey, shut up!" he snarled at them.

He was about to throw another statement when Olivia interrupted him, "Look, Rodrick, just leave us alone okay."

"Yeah what are you even doing here?" Mae asked.

"Taking a break from band practice," he said proudly before standing up. "We're playing at Heather's sweet sixteen. And it's gonna blow your minds."

"Yeah, well, nobody cares," I answered back.

"Pfft, whatever, Prescott," he pulled my hair which was tied up in a ponytail.

"Ouch! What the heck is wrong with you?!" I yelled, causing some people to stare at us.

He shouted back at me, "What's wrong with me? No what's wrong with you!?"

We had this glare contest. He smiled like a madman and I just wanted to rip his head off.

"Okay, Rodrick. Just go," Claire pulled me away from him.

I noticed Rodrick glance at Anne, who was quiet all along. They stared at each other with a dark expression and his smile disappeared. "Let's go guys," he told his friends and they walked away.

I slumped back to my chair and sighed, finishing the last bits of my burger. We all finished eating in silence.

We got back to Anne's car and she started driving. Mae and Olivia were talking about stuff I don't really know. Claire, who was dozing off, was seated at the front beside Anne, who still hadn't said a word since Rodrick came by our table. I was seated beside Olivia, listening to music.

Then out of the blue, I asked a question before I could even stop myself, "Anne, what's with you and Rodrick?"

I regret asking her that. The other girls stared at me with a you-shouldn't-have-asked-that expression. Anne hit the breaks in front of our house and sighed but didn't answer.

"Sorry. Thanks for the ride," I got off the car and walked to my house with my big shopping bags.

* * *

_A/N: And yeah. There it is! Btw, you can give suggestions for the story. Who knows? I might include them in the next chapters.. haha.. oh and please leave a review. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8: When Trays Fly

_A/N: Hiii! I just wanna thank all of you for the reviews, faves, and follows :)) Keep them going! Btw, here's Chapter 8! I do hope you enjoy it. :)) R&R_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

It's been more than a month since we moved here in Plainview… I've been adjusting well… although I still miss Gail, Andrea, and Joy. We still keep in touch through text and facebook.

Anyway, I'm still glad to be welcomed by new friends in this neighborhood. At least I already know some people before school starts.

However, one thing has been bugging me since that day when we went to the mall. Why did Anne and Rodrick look at each other like that? And why didn't she answer me when we were in the car? Yeah I know it was stupid of me to just ask… but I couldn't help it! Hey don't get me wrong okay? I don't like Rodrick or anything. It's just natural for me to be curious since I'm the new girl around.

I saw Claire skipping back to the snackbar, carrying an empty tray. "What's up?" she asked me as she went inside the snackbar.

"N-nothing… I just realized that we've been living here for more than a month already," I smiled.

The employee guy gave us another set of orders to work on. Apparently, the other employee guy resigned. Since then, we had to help this dude deliver the food to the customers.

"Well, happy one month of living here! To April!" Claire exclaimed, raising an empty glass. "Cheers!"

I also raised an empty glass, "Cheers." We pretended to drink and then we laughed. "Okay let's work on this before employee dude comes back."

So we prepared the two ham and egg sandwiches, fries, and two glasses of iced tea. We placed them on the counter.

"Claire, do you mind if I ask a question?" I said.

"No, not at all."

"Okay. What's with Rodrick and –"

"What's with who?" a guy's voice startled us.

A shirtless Rodrick was leaning on the counter, getting some fries from the order we prepared.

I slapped his hand, "What are you doing?! That's not yours!"

"I know," he answered carelessly while chewing.

Claire sighed, "Rodrick would you please –"

"Please what? I'm here to order. Am I banned from the snackbar?"

I glared at him, "What do you want?"

As expected, he ordered a bunch of stuff and we had no choice but to serve the food he wants.

We placed everything on the counter, which occupied at least 2 trays.

"I can't carry that all by myself!" he complained.

I chuckled, "Act like a man, Heffley."

He just calmed down and smiled evilly at us, "I thought you should be serving guests like me. I'll tell your manager that you're not doing your job."

The employee guy came and left us another order sheet.

Claire volunteered, "I'll carry it –"

"Nah… let Prescott carry it," Rodrick interrupted.

"Don't worry, Claire. You work on that order," I replied with a glare.

I stepped out of the snackbar. Rodrick took one tray while I took the other, and we started walking back to his poolside chair.

"You know I'm not good with balancing a tray," I told him while watching my steps carefully.

"I know right."

We placed his orders on the small table beside his chair. I started to head back to the snackbar when Rodrick called out, "Hey! You forgot the tray!"

I turned back and saw a round flying tray which was about to hit my face. I immediately raised the tray I was holding to block the flying one.

"What was that for?!" I yelled at him.

He laughed hysterically and walked towards me while I picked up the tray he threw at me.

I stood up, "This isn't funny."

"Yeah it is!"

I was so angry that I pushed him to the swimming pool but he pulled me so both of us were thrown into the water.

Yep. Epic fail on my part.

I swam to the surface, breathing heavily. I found my way back up and got myself out of the pool.

With a death glare, I said to Rodrick, "I despise you so much!"

He allowed himself to float on the water, "What does despise mean?"

I rolled my eyes, "It means I hate you, genius."

"Well I hate you more! Ha!" he seemed so proud with his reply as he climbed back to the poolside ground.

I literally shouted, "I hate you most!"

He stood up and yelled even louder, "I hate you most-er!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed, fighting back laughter despite what just happened, "There's no such thing as _most-er_ you moron." I shook my head and ran back to the snackbar.

Claire became frantic as soon as she saw me, "You got yourself dripping wet again! What happened?!"

"Well, I pushed Rodrick to the pool but he pulled me so we both got thrown in," I shrugged.

"I'm confused. Are you angry or are you okay with it?" Claire raised her eyebrow as she read my blank expression.

And then I lost it and laughed out loud. It took me a few seconds to catch myself, "I'm, I'm mad but," I laughed again, "You didn't tell me Rodrick was a genius!"

"What? He's not a –"

"No, no. I was being sarcastic. Did you hear our loud conversation?"

"I heard the yelling and the shouting… but I wasn't able to make out the words," Claire said, still confused.

"He didn't know what despise meant and he even said '_I hate you most-er_'."

We both laughed for a while. Then Claire stopped and said, "Well, get yourself changed before closing time."

"Okay," I stepped out of the snackbar. "Oh and Claire?"

"Yes?" she said while cleaning the counter with a rag.

"I'd like to clarify that this _doesn't_ change the fact that I hate him, okay?"

"Whatever you say…"

I glared at her for that.

"Okay, okay!" she raised her hands in an 'I surrender' position.

I walked back to the locker room and got changed as quickly as I could.

* * *

_A/N: So that's it! Thanks for reading... Next chapter is Heather's sweet sixteen party. Don't forget to leave a review for this chapter! Thank you! :))_


	9. Chapter 9: Chocolate Pool

_A/N: Heyyo! I'm sorry for the late update... and I would also like to apologize because this chapter's kinda "so-based-on-the-movie". I still hope you enjoy it though! Heather's sweet sixteen chapter... Have fun! R&R._

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Anne parked her car a few yards away from the big tent. We got off the car and started to walk towards the venue. I was wearing the golden dress and shoes they picked for me. Claire was wearing a peach cocktail dress with matching shoes. Mae was wearing her red dress and black shoes. Olivia was in all black while Anne was in all pink.

Outside the tent was a huge banner that read: _Happy Sweet Sixteen Heather!_

One by one, we needed to present our invitation so we could enter. Claire was in front of me and I was the last among the five of us.

While Mae (who was in front of Claire) was showing her invitation, someone grabbed my right arm, pulling me out of the line.

I turned to see who did it… It was none other than Rodrick Heffley.

I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrows at him, "What do you want?!" I half whispered.

"Wow you're pretty tonight," he muttered very silently that I barely caught what he said.

"What?"

He shook his head (since he was probably surprised that he said such thing) and crossed his arms while holding his drumsticks, "I- I just want to tell you that you're gonna hear my awesome band play tonight."

I looked at him, confused.

He threw his arms as soon as he realized I looked at him like that, "What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're weird, Heffley," I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Huh? Woah. My band playing tonight makes me weird?"

"No, no. I mean… Three days ago, you got me thrown into the pool, you said you hate me. And now you grab me out of the line just to say that your band is playing tonight?"

"So? You're even lucky to get a tip about what's gonna happen tonight. First there's – "

I raised my hand, signaling him to stop, "Wait. Why are you even telling me this? Honestly, I don't really care. Now if you don't mind I'm going to enjoy the party," I turned away only to feel his drumstick tap my shoulder, making me face him again.

"I… am going to make a love connection with Heather Hills," he smiled dreamily and proudly.

"Well, good luck with that," I smirked and gave him a 'good luck shoulder tap' before going back to the line.

I looked for my friends once I entered the tent. There were a lot of people, most were about the same as my age.

"April! Over here!" Claire waved at me. She was seated at table number 7 with the girls. I made my way through the bunch of people.

"Where were you?" she asked me as soon as I got there.

"Oh. I- I just drank water there," I made up an excuse and pointed to the drinks table.

"Okay then," she sat down.

I sat down as well and observed the people in the party. Most were either chatting, dancing, or getting something to eat.

The birthday girl and her minion passed by our table. She flashed a fake smile as soon as she noticed us, "Oh hi! Welcome to the party! Feel free to get anything you want to eat."

Anne stood and greeted her, "Happy Birthday Heather." She gently handed a small package to Heather.

"Thank you."

We also greeted her and gave her our presents.

"Thanks girls! Enjoy the party," she smiled once more and walked away. If I weren't mistaken, I think I saw her roll her eyes the moment she turned away from us.

After a while, we looked for something to eat from the buffet table. I took some salad and pasta before going back to my seat.

Anne and Olivia went to get some champagne, while the rest of us decided to stick with punch. Once we all got settled with our food and drinks, we talked about random things while eating.

I caught a glimpse of Heather who looked disappointed while talking to her parents. I saw her glaring at them and slowly pushing away the gift her parents gave her.

Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the stage where a bunch of guys were about to play a song.

"This song, uh, goes out to a very special little lady," said the boy in the middle who was wearing thick eyeliner. Yep, Rodrick himself took off his jacket and threw it to the audience.

I heard Heather complain, "Why aren't they wearing tuxes?! They are supposed to be wearing tuxes!"

He pointed to the birthday girl, "Heather Hills, this one's for you." His band began playing the tune of Justin Bieber's _Baby_ while Rodrick began singing in an almost high-pitched, trying hard, hilarious tone.

"_Oh, woah, oh, oh…  
__Oh woah, oh, oh…  
_It's her favorite song,  
_Oh, woah, oh, oh…_"

He continued singing. My friends and I looked at each other with a this-guy-is-unbelievable look in our faces.

"He really is doing everything to get Heather to notice him," I said to Claire in a quiet voice.

She whispered back, "He'd do whatever it takes for someone that he likes."

"_…And I was like  
__Baby, baby, baby, oh  
__Like baby, baby, baby, noo  
__Thought you'd always be miiine~_"_  
_

Meanwhile, Heather was burning up. Her face was getting really red. She was getting very, _very_ angry.

Rodrick must have noticed that because his eyes widened and he turned back to say something to his bandmates. He faced the audience after a few seconds, and yelled, "Hit that button!"

Then suddenly, the tent seemed to explode. The band played loud and hard. Posters of Löded Diper appeared everywhere.

Rodrick started singing a 'rock' version of Baby,

"_Baby! Baby! Baby, oh!  
__Like baby, baby, baby, noo!  
__Like baby, baby, baby, oh!  
__Thought you'd always be mine!  
__Wooo!_"_  
_

Still singing, he jumped from the stage and danced like an idiot chicken rockstar in front of Heather.

He skipped backwards following the beat of the song,

"_… And I'm like baby, baby, baby OH!  
__Like baby, baby, baby, NOO!  
__Like baby, baby, baby OH!  
__Thought you'd always be miiine! –_"_  
_

Everyone was standing now and there were lots of gasps and laughs when he accidentally pushed the ice sculpture, which then crashed into a million pieces.

"ARGHH! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Heather grabbed the mic stand and tried to swing it to Rodrick. But it hit the chocolate fountain instead, thus, splashing chocolate all over Heather's gown.

And that sucks because I was planning to get some chocolate and strawberries after the band's performance.

Rodrick tried to catch her when she got off-balanced. And before they knew it, both of them were both lying on the pool of chocolate.

"I am definitely going to remember this party!" Olivia told us. Apparently, almost everyone in the tent was thinking of the same thing.

The party was officially over when the ice sculpture was destroyed. People were going home and giving a good laugh about what just happened. We stayed there until about only 15 people were left.

Rodrick was having a conversation with Heather…Although I don't want to interfere because one, it's none of my business, two, they both don't look happy, and three, I don't want to get chocolate all over me.

My friends were talking to each other when I realized that Rodrick's brother, Greg, was also here with his chubby friend.

I approached him when they passed by, "Hey Greg. What are you doing here?"

He looked at me, "Oh. Hey April. We helped Rodrick's band set up the equipment."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. By the way, this is Rowley. Rowley, this is April."

"Nice to meet you, April!" said Rowley, who had that kiddy smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you too," we shook hands

"Greg! Let's go!" Rodrick called out… And he obviously wasn't in a good mood.

"Yeah okay!" Greg answered. "Bye April," he waved while pulling Rowley with him.

I looked at Rodrick, who looked at me too. We stared each other for a moment. But then he broke it and walked away.

"April we gotta go," Claire pulled my arm.

"Yeah. Yeah of course," I nodded and followed the girls.

The five of us hopped in the car and then Anne drove away.

* * *

_A/N: There :)) If you have no idea how Rodrick sang that song, watch the third Wimpy kid film: Dog Days :)) Btw, just wanna clarify that the chapters of this story focus on the days when Rodrick and April had an interaction with each other... :)) Yeah. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review ^_^_


	10. Chapter 10: How About No?

_A/N: Heyy! Sorry for the long wait.. Here goes Chapter 10! R&R :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Today's Friday, my last day at the country club. After that, I got one free week before school starts.

It was around 5 pm when Claire and I were called by Ms. Rachel to the office. When we got there, we saw our other friends, and about 17 to 20 more teenagers who also had their summer jobs at the country club. On the far side, Heather and Madison were, as usual, busy texting with who knows who.

After a few moments, our group meeting with Ms. Rachel finally began. She said a lot of things and one of these was about where to get our last pay til 6:30 pm today. She also said something like we're all welcomed to come back next summer blah blah blah.

We were dismissed... And luckily, the line for our last pay was fast. As soon as we got it, we all headed to the parking lot. Everyone was unusually busy with their phones.

"Hey, wanna go to the mall?" Anne asked us while walking.

Claire perked up at once, "Yes! Let's go!"

"I'll go too," I smiled.

Still texting, Mae replied, "I can't, sorry. I promised an afternoon with Matt."

"Who's Matt?" I asked, hoping that they wouldn't stare at me like I wasn't supposed to ask that question.

"Her boyfriend," Claire chuckled.

Mae grinned, "What's with the chuckle, Claire? And yes, April. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh okay," I nodded and looked back to my phone.

"Uh, I can't either. James just texted me and asked if I could meet him today," Olivia said.

Claire leaned to me and tried to whisper, "James is her -"

"Boyfriend," I completed her statement.

"Yep. He is," Olivia confirmed. "I gotta get a cab now. Bye!"

"See ya!" Claire shouted as we all waved goodbye.

"How about you? Where are you gonna meet Matt?" Anne asked Mae.

"Oh, he's gonna fetch me here."

"Okay. See ya then!" Anne replied as we hopped in her car.

I sat at the back, and Claire sat at the front beside Anne who started driving. Claire was still busy texting for some reason.

I looked at my phone and read the text message I just got from my mom.

Mom: _April, come home before 7 pm tonight._

I checked the time. It was almost 6:30 pm.

Me: _But I'm going to the mall with my friends :(_

Mom: _We have dinner with the Heffleys tonight, remember?_

What?!

Me: _Mom could I just skip dinner with the Heffleys tonight? I'll be there the next time, I promise._

I crossed my fingers and hoped that she would agree.

Mom: _Nope. This is a family affair. You should be here and that's final. The mall can wait._

If I argue with her, I might end up grounded. If I ditch the dinner, I _will_ end up grounded. I have no choice.

I looked up from my phone. "Hey girls, I can't go to the mall with you. My mom texted me and said I have to go home," I sighed.

"But why?" Claire looked back and pouted at me.

"We have dinner with-" I stopped myself. I don't wanna bring up Heffleys in front of Anne again, "We have a family affair tonight. It sucks, I know. Anne, could you drop me at my house before you go to the mall? My mom said I need to be there before 7."

"Sure, April," she nodded.

A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of our house. I got out of the vehicle and waved back at my friends before they left.

I knocked and my mom opened the door. She wasn't angry but she was quite frantic. "Go get dressed! The Heffleys will be here in a while!"

I dragged my bag and lazily climbed the stairs. I don't want to have dinner with the Heffleys again. We have this stupid dinner with them every 2 weeks and the only people who enjoy it are the parents.

I heard my phone ring as I threw myself on the bed. I grabbed my phone from my bag to check who sent the message.

Claire: _You have dinner with the Heffleys, don't you? :-)))_

I knew she'd figure it out.

Me: _Yeah... -_-_

Claire: _lol I knew it! Haha good luck and have fun! :P_

And... she's being sarcastic.

Me: _Very funny, Claire. -.-_

I put my phone on the bedside table. I wanted to skip dinner so bad. Maybe if I pretend to sleep, my parents won't wake me up anymore...

Yep. So that was my plan. But the moment I closed my eyes, someone was banging my door.

"April! Are you ready now? The Heffleys are here," yelled my mother.

I didn't respond.

She sighed and lowered her voice, "April, hunny, if you're pretending to sleep right now, you'll be grounded 'til the end of summer."

"Almost ready, mom!" I answered back almost immediately and jumped out of my bed. My mom knows me so well... and i don't want to get grounded.

I grabbed a shirt, a blue cardigan, and a pair of jeans from my closet. I got changed as fast as I could so I won't get lectured after dinner. I slipped into my flat closed shoes before rushing out of my room.

I went to the dining room where Mr. Heffley was sitting at one end and my dad was sitting on the other. To his right were Manny and Mrs. Heffley. To his left were Greg and Rodrick. I chose to sit on the vacant seat between Mrs. Heffley and my dad since I don't want to sit beside that juvenile.

"Sorry I'm late," I half smiled at all of them.

My mom came out of the kitchen and set the main dish on the table.

"April."

"Yes mom?" I looked up at her.

"That's my seat."

"But-" I sighed as she raised her eyebrows at me. I stood up transferred to the only vacant seat left which was between Rodrick and my dad.

The food was delicious as always. My mom was chatting with Mrs. Heffley about parenting and household stuff while my dad was talking to Mr. Heffley about their work. Tonight's dinner was the same with every dinner we had with the Heffleys, except that Rodrick was extra irritating this time.

He kept kicking and stepping on my foot all throughout the meal. I frowned at him and signaled him to stop. But he didn't so I stepped and kicked back. So underneath the table we were having this pathetic foot fight. Good thing no one noticed.

"Stop it!" I whispered to him while he was stuffing food in his mouth.

"How about no," he silently responded while chewing.

Later on, only the parents were left in the dining room. Rodrick, Greg, Manny, and I were watching TV.

I got bored with the TV show, so I excused myself and went upstairs.

I closed the door as soon as I got in my room. I changed into a pair of shorts because I planned to sleep in a while. After that, I took off my cardigan and lied down on my bed.

"Nice room."

I almost screamed when I turned and saw Rodrick standing there, smirking and scanning my room.

I got up and stomped angrily towards him. "What are you doing here?! Get out of my room!" I yelled at him (but not very loud because I didn't want to attract the attention of the people downstairs) and tried to push him out. Yeah he's skinny but he's stronger than you think. He was just standing there, looking at the ceiling and the walls.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room!" This time, I dragged him towards the door. We were already there when he suddenly faced me and shrugged my arm off. I got pushed to the door causing it to close. He was standing in front of me with his hands on the door too. So basically I was stuck between his arms.

He leaned in closer to my face and looked at me straight in the eyes...

"Haha! No way," he chuckled as he removed his hands from the door and walked around my room.

I groaned and went back to my bed, "Why are you doing this?"

He relaxed himself, sat down on my computer chair, and placed his feet on top of my desk, "Why am I doing what, Prescott?"

"My name is April _Preston_. Is it-"

"I know your name, Prescott."

"Then why do you keep calling me that?! Ugh!" I said as I angrily lied down on my bed and looked away from him. "If you couldn't pronounce my last name correctly then why don't you just call me April? I mean, dude, is it that hard to say _Preston_ or _April_?" I kept blabbering those words while facing the wall.

I didn't get a response this time. There was silence for a minute or two, and then I turned to find out why he wasn't responding... He was now using my laptop and probably surfing the internet.

I got up from my bed and walked towards my desk. "First you invade my room, now you're using my computer without my permission. Wow, just wow," I said while watching him scroll through his Facebook timeline.

I tried to calm myself, "Rodrick. Turn that off now and get out of my room please."

"No, I'm busy."

I rolled my eyes and slammed the laptop shut. Rodrick was able to remove his hands just in time.

"What the hell?!" he yelled.

"It's your fault. Don't blame me," I glared at him.

He pushed back the computer chair and jumped to my bed.

"What is wrong with you?" I sat on the computer chair.

He stretched and placed his hands behind his head, "Hmm... I don't think there's anything wrong with me."

"Then why are you always annoying me?"

"It's fun."

"This is your definition of fun?!" I shook my head.

"Why are you always so cranky?"

"I am not! You can even ask my friends," I stuck out my tongue.

"Yes you are cranky, Ms. Cranky," he sneered.

"You're so immature. This is why Heather never liked you."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm done with that little choosy spoiled brat-"

"Woah woah. Last week you wer_e_ all_ 'I'm gonna make a love connection with Heather. I love her so much blablabla'_ –" I made funny faces as I said that.

"Shut up," he glared at me.

" – now you talk about her like she's garbage. Is that how you treat a girl?"

"Look, I have respect for ladies okay?"

"You do? Okay. Let me see, you just trash talked Heather behind her back, you once poured shake all over me, you once threw a tray which almost hit my face, you entered my room without permission, and you're making my life a living hell. You do have respect for ladies," I clapped my hands slowly in mockery and sarcasm.

"You don't know me... and stop that. You sound like my mom." With that, he turned his back on me and started snoring, or maybe he was pretending to sleep. I don't really know.

"Oh-kay. Now he's sleeping on _my_ bed," I sighed and muttered to myself.

"Rod-rick Heff-ley! Get-off-my-bed!" I tried pulling him with all the force and effort I can exert.

"RODRICK?!" Mrs. Heffley's voice that echoed through the house startled both of us, making us accidentally shriek simultaneously.

I fell on the floor. Rodrick fell from the bed and landed on top of me. It took a few seconds before one of us reacted.

"Ew, Rodrick get off me!" I pushed him away.

We both had the feeling of panic during that very moment. He got up and ran to the door. I stood up and tried to catch my breath. He grabbed the knob and pointed at me before going out, "We will never talk about this, okay?"

I gulped and agreed with him, "No, we won't."

He went outside and shut the door.

Okay what just happened? No, April. Forget about it. You will not talk or even think about it. No.

I paced my room uncomfortably as I heard their voices outside.

"Where were you? I thought I heard someone screaming." Mrs. Heffley questioned her son, while the sound of her footsteps was leading to my room.

"Uh. I- I was in the bathroom," Rodrick lied as he blocked the door of my room (I can hear their footsteps and see their shadows through the gap under my door).

"But there's a bathroom downstairs."

"G-Greg was there and I had to, you know. Mom could we just go?"

"Fine, but just-" their voices faded as they descended down the stairs.

Good. They didn't find out that the bastard was in my room.

I slumped on my bed and reorganized my thoughts before closing my eyes.

* * *

_A/N: Okayyy. So there it is :) I need your advice, reactions, and comments about this chapter. Tell me if you like it or not... so I can do better in the following chapters! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! :))_


	11. Chapter 11: Stop, Look, and Listen

_A/N: Hey there :)) I am so sorry for the late update! This is kinda a filler chapter before the characters go back to school so yeah.. I did experience writer's block for this. But hey, I hope you're all looking forward to the future chapters as much as I am. Have fun reading Chapter 11! R&R :) I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Easy A, and Harry Potter._

* * *

CHAPTER 11

"Dude this pizza is _so_ good!" I blurted out after my first bite.

"Told ya," Claire smiled and chewed. "There's a branch in the mall."

"It's official. We shall eat there the next time we go to the mall," I declared it like I was the president.

Claire laughed at me as she pressed the play button on the remote to start the 2nd movie we'll be watching today.

"What are we watching again?" I asked.

"Easy A."

"Great. I haven't watched that."

"That's why I'm letting you watch it," she chuckled.

"Fine, haha. Do your parents know I'm here?" I reached out for my second slice of pizza.

"Hmm. They said I could let anyone come over so I guess yeah kinda?"

"Okay... How about-"

"April, focus on the movie now. This is hilarious, I swear."

"Oh-kay then."

She was right. I laughed in most parts of the film. Well, I'm not gonna narrate the story to you. Spoilers aren't gonna make you happy.

The movie was almost over, so I decided to ask Claire what I was supposed to before she interrupted.

"Aren't Olivia, Mae, and Anne coming over too?"

"Nope. I called them this morning. Hey will you still eat that?" she pointed to the last slice of pizza.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Thanks," she grabbed it and munched for a few seconds. "Olivia's on vacation with her family, Mae's headed to the mall with James, and Anne, well... she's going out with this guy she met last Friday."

"Woah. Anne seems like she had lots of boyfriends already."

"You said it."

I responded by raising an eyebrow.

"She was one of Heather's closest friends-"

"Was?"

"Yeah. They aren't that close anymore like they were last year. Anyway, she's one of the popular girls in school. She attracted lots of guys already."

I nodded, trying to process the new information Claire's giving me, "Was Rodrick one of them?"

"One of Anne's ex-boyfriends? I don't know."

"What's with Rodrick and Anne, then? You saw them glare at each other when we were eating at the mall weeks ago."

"Yeah I saw that, but I have no idea what happened to them," she shrugged but I can see she's hiding something.

"Claire, that question has been bugging me the entire summer. I know you know something. Tell me, pleease," I imitated the cute puppy dog face which has worked on everyone so far.

She sighed, "All I can say is this. They were once in good terms and then..."

"And then?"

"I don't think I'm in the right position to tell you what's going on between them, April."

I pressed my lips together and forced myself to nod, "Okay, I totally understand... Yeah, it's not like it's any of my business right?"

"Past is past, April. And try not to question Anne about it again. You'll be getting the silent treatment."

"Yep. I experienced that already."

There was silence between us as the movie rolled its credits. Claire's right. It's none of my business. And I shouldn't stress myself out with something I'm not actually involved with.

I coughed and sat up straight to break the silence, "So... what's next in line?" I grinned.

"How about..." Claire knelt on the floor and rummaged in the big box of DVDs beside the living room table.

"Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" she raised it for me to see.

"Yes! You haven't watched it yet?"

"Nope. I just finished reading the book, remember?" she inserted the disc into the DVD player and pressed the play button.

She slumped on the couched as the film started.

. . . . . . . . . .

"That was awesome!" Claire exclaimed.

"I know right?" I was happy she liked the movie.

"I have to read book 4 soon," she started getting all excited again.

"Yes you should. The fourth one is my personal favorite."

"Okay! So what do we watch next?" she pulled the box closer to us with a big smile on her face.

I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 5:20 pm. "Um, actually I think I need to go home now, Claire. My parents are gonna be home any minute."

Her grin turned into a tiny smile, "Oh.. Okay. So are you coming back tomorrow?"

"We'll see," I stood up and walked to the foyer, with Claire following me.

She opened the door for me, "Thanks a lot for coming April! If you won't be able to come tomorrow, I'll see you on Monday."

I stepped out of the house. "Yeah, school is fast approaching. Thanks a lot! I had a great day. See ya!" I waved goodbye.

Claire waved back and closed the door.

I pulled up my hood and started walking. 8 houses to go!

In the middle of my way home, I heard myself silently singing my favorite songs. This is probably because I didn't want to get bored. I didn't put on my earphones anymore because I didn't feel like doing so.

After a few more moments, I heard a loud screeching sound. It came from a big van which just zoomed past me and through the neighborhood. I didn't mind it so I just fixed my hair and kept going.

"Nice singing, Prescott," a voice came up from behind me.

I rolled my eyes. Oh no, not again.

"Get lost, Heffley," I walked past his house and crossed the street.

He called out, "Hey that was supposed to be-"

"Whatever! Don't ruin my day Rodrick!" I yelled back.

"Hey!-"

I looked straight, not even checking if there were approaching cars or anything.

"April, watch out!"

I was pushed to the ground in front of my house. Rodrick landed beside me. I tried to sit up but I guess the impact was bad. I caught a glimpse of a pick-up truck which sped down the street.

"What just happened?"

"Well," Rodrick groaned and slowly sat up. "You were careless enough not to stop, look, and listen!"

He assisted me as I tried to sit up. It was just then that I felt the small bruise on my face.

"That was supposed to be a compliment," he muttered.

"What?"

"Your singing."

I nodded. It didn't really matter if that was a compliment or not.

"You okay?" he reached for my face but I gently brushed his arm away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Thanks," I carefully got on my feet and started to limp towards my house. It appears that I also have a wound on my leg.

He got up and helped me 'til I reached the door.

"Thanks again," I said, looking down to my shoes.

He opened the door for me, and then slipped his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. Just... Be careful when crossing the street." He looked down and scratched his head. "I, uh, gotta go," he smirked and waved before going back to his house.

I went up to the bathroom upstairs. I had to clean my wounds before my parents get home because I don't want them to interrogate me.

I grabbed the first-aid kit and went to my room. I'm glad I was a girl scout a few years ago... So I already learned how to do this stuff.

When I finished, I went back to the bathroom and placed the kit in the medicine cabinet. I looked at the mirror. The bruise was still there but it wasn't as conspicuous as it was before I cleaned it.

I was staring at my reflection when I heard the door open downstairs, which meant one of my parents has already arrived. I combed my hair and groomed myself to make the bruise less visible.

And then I just realized something...

This was the first time Rodrick called me April.

* * *

_A/N: There ya go! It wasn't that long, but I hope you all liked it! Btw, who wants a Rodrick POV in one of the future chapters? :) Please leave a review... Thanks for reading!_


End file.
